


sweeter than raspberry

by flowerheeseung



Series: lollipops & motorcycles [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, bad boy!heeseung, but not really, class president!sunghoon, he just doesnt listen, heeseung lowkey tsundere, sunghoon is just soft, they cute or whateva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerheeseung/pseuds/flowerheeseung
Summary: There wasn't much that made Sunghoon's blood boil, but Lee Heeseung certainly was one of them.-(or, the class president sunghoon x bad boy heeseung au no one asked for)
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Series: lollipops & motorcycles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059929
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	sweeter than raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> okay i have SUCH bad writer's block it's insane but that one pic heeseung posted with the lollipop in the black jacket just Inspired me so sorry if this is kinda whack might revisit the idea once im back in the groove

Gray. That’s one way Sunghoon described today’s weather.

If he didn’t know any better he would think it was still night out with how dark the skies were. He figured it would rain soon, and seeing how he stubbornly refused to bring an umbrella this morning, he hastily made his way out of the bus.

He had just past the school gates when he heard his name being yelled out. He didn’t even have to turn around, as the person yelling had already swung his arm over Sunghoon’s shoulders. He turned to the older boy and said, “You know you’re heavier than you look right?”

Jake’s face quickly morphed into a grin as he ruffled Sunghoon’s hair, making the latter groan in frustration. “Lighten up man, the weather's already gloomy enough.”

It was like the skies heard Jake, as the first raindrops fell onto Sunghoon’s uniform. Luckily for Sunghoon, Jake was smart enough to bring an umbrella, the older quickly opening it up for both of them. Sunghoon wanted to thank the brown haired boy, when his voice got cut off by noise coming from the school gates.

He quickly turned around, wanting to see what the ruckus was about when he rolled his eyes. Of course.

Sunghoon already spotted the two obnoxious motorcycles parked in the middle of the school’s entryway, and two even more obnoxious people walking away from them.

Now, if you asked anyone they would most likely describe Sunghoon as nice, _way_ too nice. He rarely got mad and he was always willing to help people, probably why he got chosen as class president in the first place.

But Lee Heeseung always found a way to get under his skin. It wasn’t that the two often talked, Heeseung being a senior while Sunghoon was a junior, but the two always seemed to cross paths in the most annoying way.

For example, when Sunghoon was on his way to the office to get paper’s in order for a new student, he bumped into Heeseung, the latter obviously being late for his class. Sunghoon, being a stickler for rules, made sure to tell him that, at which he received a scoff and a “And what’s it to you, pretty?”

Sunghoon could go on about the various ways that Heeseung made his blood boil, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when Jay bumped into him. The Korean-American was Heeseung’s best friend, but Sunghoon always thought he was the more tolerable one of the duo.

“Hey, you can’t park your motorcycle there, it blocks the way.”

At the sound of Sunghoon’s voice the pair turned back around. Heeseung had the audacity to _smirk_ , obnoxiously taking his lollipop out of his mouth, “Well, obviously I can.” Sunghoon didn’t miss the wink the older shot him.

Sunghoon clutched the straps of his backpack tightly, “ _No,_ you can’t, it’s against school rules to park a vehicle in the entryway, please move it.” Sunghoon said, voice slightly shaky because of the cold weather, _certainly_ not because of the stare Heeseung was giving him.

The latter continued to stare, striding over to Sunghoon in a couple of steps, _curse his long legs_. He was now standing directly in front of Sunghoon, and although the senior wasn’t that much taller than he was, he still had to look up to meet his eyes. The close proximity made Sunghoon swallow, his throat drying up.

Heeseung stuck the lollipop back in his mouth, Sunghoon could make out the pungent raspberry smell when he did, “Are you gonna make me, pretty?”

Sunghoon could feel his blood pressure rising already, the urge to just land a punch square on the older’s face was bigger than ever. At the lack of response from Sunghoon, the duo walked through the front doors, motorcycles still in the entryway.

Jake patted his shoulder, trying to calm him down as the older knew how worked up Sunghoon could get. “Come on hoon, let’s go inside.”

-

The day went by fairly quickly, as the last bell of the day rang Sunghoon quickly packed up his stuff, ready to go home. He waved goodbye to his classmates, telling them to get home safely before heading out of the classroom.

The weather had worsened quite a bit, Sunghoon tucked his scarf closer to his face, trudging over to the bus stop. When he arrived there he dashed in the shelter, rubbing his hands together to warm them up as he looked at the schedule to see when his bus would arrive.

He groaned, as the big red ‘cancelled’ stared down at him. The earliest bus would be here in an hour, and Sunghoon was damned if he would stay in the cold for a whole 60 minutes. He mulled over what to do, he could call one of his parents, but they most likely wouldn’t be able to pick him up either, having to work. He could also try-

“Need a lift?”

In the midst of his brainstorming, he failed to notice that a motorcycle pulled up in front of him. And even though he still prayed it was Jay that offered him a lift, from the voice he could clearly make out that it wasn’t.

He lifted his head up, most of his face was covered by his scarf, but he could still make out the face of none other than Lee Heeseung in front of him. He was still seated on his motorcycle, and he seemed to have yet another lollipop in his mouth as he offered Sunghoon a helmet.

Sunghoon was stumped. Was Lee Heeseung really offering him a ride home? On his _motorcycle_ of all things? He was certain that Heeseung hated him now and that he only offered to give him a ride to throw him off the motorcycle or something-

“Are you going to stand there or are you getting on?”

Once again his thoughts were interrupted by an impatient hand shoving the helmet in Sunghoon’s abdomen, the latter clutching onto it. “I’m not getting on that deathtrap.” He said, shoving the helmet back to Heeseung.

Heeseung scoffed, “Why? Are you scared?”

And Sunghoon didn’t want to admit that he was, he wouldn’t give the older the satisfaction of knowing that _the_ Park Sunghoon was too scared to go on a motorcycle, no way-

It seemed that Heeseung had enough of Sunghoon just standing there, as he swiftly put his motorcycle on the stand, walking over to Sunghoon. The older grabbed the helmet and tugged it over Sunghoon’s head, making sure to fasten it. “You’ll be fine, Sunghoon-ah.”

Sunghoon was once again stumped. The older was so close he could see the freckles on his cheeks, and the earring dangling from his ear. Sunghoon was glad he got the helmet on, as he was sure his cheeks were burning up despite the cold weather.

“Come on, get on.” Heeseung said, and Sunghoon finally managed to walk over to the motorcycle. He awkwardly swung his leg over the vehicle, already uncomfortable.

“Where do you live?” Heeseung asked, and Sunghoon promptly told him his address. The younger realized this was probably the most civil conversation they had, and it wasn’t even a real conversation.

The engine roared, as Heeseung put the stand back in, taking off. “Hold on if you don’t want to fall.” Sunghoon could faintly hear the other, but he made out the word ‘fall’ and quickly clutched the sides of Heeseung’s jacket.

The ride wasn’t as awful as Sunghoon had expected. Granted they didn’t speak at all, but feeling the wind on Sunghoon’s face as they raced through the streets of Seoul was a different kind of rush. It excited Sunghoon, so he was bummed when the familiar houses of his street came into view.

Heeseung stopped right in front of his house, and Sunghoon quickly clamored off. He fidgeted with the helmet, when he felt two hands removing his own, unclasping the helmet and tugging it off Sunghoon’s head.

The younger quickly fixed his hair, coughing when he wasn’t sure what to do next.

“You’re welcome.”

The younger’s head snapped up at the sound of the older’s voice. He was resting his hands on Sunghoon’s helmet-( _wait, his helmet?_ ) and had a soft smile on his face. Something that Sunghoon hadn’t seen before.

“Y-Yeah! Thanks, thank you...Heeseung-ssi.” Sunghoon said, pulling the scarf further up his face, he seemed to do that a lot.

They stared at each other for longer than Sunghoon would deem appropriate, when Heeseung smirked again, effectively ruining the mood- ( _wait, what mood?)_

The engine revved again, Heeseung turned to Sunghoon one last time before saying, “My pleasure, see you tomorrow, pretty.”

And just like that he took off, leaving Sunghoon standing there. Lee Heeseung still managed to make the younger’s blood boil, but he wasn’t sure if he minded that much.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought! thanks for reading <33


End file.
